Dirty Dancing
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: After prom. Miley and Lilly are in a club when Miley steals Lilly away from her boyfriend Oliver. 'Miley had an almost predatory look when she stole me away. "Dance with me." she said, not even caring that she interrupted something.' Lilly's POV. *ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney channel. 'Get Low' and 'I Know You Want Me' are songs by Lil' John and Pitbul. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. This is unlike anything I've written so far, and I felt that it was a little out of my comfort zone. You may even feel bad for Oliver in this. Let me know what you think, good or bad.**

**P.S. This was inspired by that 'leaked' lap dance video featuring Ms. Cyrus. Personally, I don't think she did anything wrong, that's how everyone dances today.  
**

* * *

Dirty Dancing

There wasn't just one thought running through my mind as I danced with Miley. Her hips were pressed so intimately into mine moving in ways no one has dared before, and she was evoking feelings inside me that I didn't even know existed. I couldn't think of anything except the way my body was on fire, responding in earnest to her less than tame ministrations. Tame? Who was I kidding – nothing about the way we were moving could be considered tame, and that thought sent another surge of heat through my body. I don't even know how long it's been since she pulled me away from Oliver, my boyfriend, to start this… whatever _'this'_ is, and I don't even care that Oliver is staring at me, at us along with Jake, Miley's boyfriend. She's never danced like this with him, just like I haven't with Oliver. I glance at them just long enough to know that they have equal looks of confusion, anger and envy etched across their faces. It should bother me. But it doesn't.

Miley had an almost predatory look when she stole me away. "Dance with me." she said, not even caring that she interrupted something. She's never looked at me like that before and I was speechless as she took my hand and led me away from my boyfriend. After prom was in full swing and we were at a club that had been rented out for the evening. The music was pounding, as beat after beat of suggestive songs blared out of the speakers so loud that you could feel it pulsing. The familiar notes of 'Get Low' could be heard and Miley smiled as she twirled around, arm wrapping around my neck as she grinded into me, her back to my front. Instinctively I responded; my hands going to hold low on her waist resting at the top of her very short shorts, as my hips pushed back into her ass on their own accord. Miley moved both her hands and rested them on top of mine, holding me in place as we proceeded to get low. She held me firmly so I wouldn't fall, or run away. Before I knew what was happening, Miley flipped our positions so I was the one with my back to her front. I stood there stunned as she wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me from behind as if she was trying to pull me even closer. Miley rested her head on my shoulder near my ear as she pulled my hips back into her own. "To the windowww, to the wall..." she growled into my ear as we moved together, my eyes closing as my head began to spin. I reached behind me and grabbed hold of her, my thumbs hooking into her belt loops on what could really be considered her denim underwear. When I opened my eyes, I realized that a lot of people were staring. I don't know when it happened, but our grinding bodies went from normal to full on thrusting into each other.

The song changed, and now Pitbul's 'I Know You Want Me' was playing as everyone screamed and danced along. I broke Miley's hold on me and turned to face her, my arms wrapping around her neck as I held her close. Miley was panting and her face was flushed as I'm sure my own was. My breath was coming fast and I was lost at what I found in her eyes. In the dim lighting they looked almost black and desire filled. I've never seen them look like that before, and she's never looked at me like that before. My heart is racing and the look she's giving me makes me realize that I'm incredibly turned on. Miley slips her leg in-between my own and pulls me to her, the pressure that one action puts on my throbbing center is enough to make my eyes close and my teeth clench. I look down to see that her leg is completely lost under my mid-thigh length white skirt and my knee is pressed up into her as she thrusts once more.

"Miley, what are we doing?" I ask, my voice lower than I've ever heard it before and filled with something I'm pretty sure is lust.

"We're dancing." She said simply, her voice was also low and incredibly sexy.

"No, look around us" I gestured around with my hand. "They're dancing, we're… you're dry fucking me Miles."

Miley raised her eyebrows and smirked as she thrust into me once more. "Do you want me to stop?"

Oh god, did I want her to stop? I can feel her throbbing against my leg and she feel so hot underneath my knee and I'm pretty sure that I'm dripping and the reason for my current condition is pressed so tightly to me wreaking havoc on my senses and causing me to tingle in all the wrong places.

"Yes. No. I don't…" I was cut off as my body betrayed me and I ground down onto her offered knee. I stared into Miley's eyes and was struck with the overwhelming desire to lean up and kiss her. Miley licked her hips and my eyes went unfocused as I stared at those plump pink beauties. I shook my head to clear it.

Miley leaned down, so close that I could feel her breath on my lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I have a boyfriend; you have a boyfriend; Jake and Oliver…"

"Jake's leaving for a year the day after we graduate. We're just friends Lil, I can't be with him. Our timing is just… it's never right with us."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Miley started to rock back and forth into me as she stared into my eyes. "Cause, I didn't want you to flip that it was right before prom and feel bad and me and Jake decided to go together anyway."

My head was spinning as I absorbed the information. Miley was very much single, and with the way she was looking at me and touching me left no doubt in my mind that she wanted me, or was at least attracted to me. We held eye contact for about two minutes as we moved together, the pressure between my legs so strong that I didn't know what to do. I sucked in a breath of air. "I… need a drink." I said as I abruptly moved away and breathed in an out to try and calm myself.

"Cranberry juice and club soda please." I asked the bartender for and before I could turn around I felt Oliver behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, the look on his face unreadable.

"I don't know Oliver, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Lilly, the way you're dancing with her, shit we never even…"

I tuned the rest of whatever he said out as the bartender handed me my drink and I took a big sip, my eyes finding Miley's who was standing at the edge of the dance floor watching me intently.

"Jesus Christ, she's eye fucking you!" Oliver screamed.

"Don't be silly, she's not…" no, she definitely was, and the look she was giving me made my knees want to give out as I grabbed onto the bar to steady myself. Never have I felt want and desire as much as I have tonight, and I've sure I've never been wanted and desired before this strongly.

"Yo Oken!" Jake screamed and I tore my gaze from Miley to the boy in question as he came over and clapped Oliver on the back. "Dude, I think it's safe to say that if anyone's gonna get laid tonight, it's not gonna be you." He laughed. Oliver shot him a look to kill and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Um, hello? I'm standing right here!" I said, anger evident in my voice although I don't know why I was affected as much as I was by what he said. I had absolutely no intentions of sleeping with Oliver tonight. Oh god, Oliver's my boyfriend and I'm drooling over my best friend. How can Miley do that? How can she make me forget that I'm in a relationship?

"Sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to upset you but damn girl, the two of you look so freggin hot together out there. I can't believe Miley finally got the guts to make a move. Go Miley." The zombie slayer said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver and I said together at his words.

"What do you mean make a move?" Oliver asked before I had the chance to.

"You do know that Miley's totally in love with you, right?" Jake asked, his hand on my arm as he looked straight into my eyes.

"I… Are you sure? Has she actually told you she was?" I asked.

"Nah, she never said it and I don't even know if she knows it yet but, dude, look at her, do you have any doubts that she isn't? I know enough about her to know that she could never look at someone or do anything like she is with you if she wasn't in love."

"Lilly this is insane, come on let's get out of here." Oliver said as he tried to pull me away from the bar. I pulled my arm lose from him and leaned back taking another sip of my drink, my eyes once again on Miley. She was torn between scowling in Oliver's direction and looking so intently at me I felt as if I would drown under her gaze.

"No." I said.

"No? Have you forgotten that you're my girlfriend?" he said heatedly, his hand once again trying to pull me away.

"No, I haven't forgotten Oliver, and I'll say it again, I'm not leaving with you, and stop trying to pull me away."

"This is insane! What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed causing me to flinch. That was all it took. Before I knew it I saw Miley racing over towards us, my gaze never leaving hers. She stopped right in front of me, so close that we were almost touching. Staring in my eyes, she took the remainder of my drink and downed it before setting the empty cup on the bar. She grabbed my jaw lightly, her fingers splayed out on my cheek as she leaned in and kissed me so hotly and full of passion. The kiss was deeper and so much more sensual than any I've ever had before and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible as I held onto her for dear life.

"Oh fuck!" Jake laughed, getting our attention as we broke the kiss. I opened my eyes and we stared at each other.

"Miley." was all I managed to say as words seemed to fail me. I grabbed the back of her neck and slammed my lips to hers once again, pulling her to me as her leg once again slipped in-between my own and thrust against me. "God, Miley." I said as I leaned my forehead onto her shoulder.

"Seriously? Are you really going to fucking stand there and cheat on me right fucking in front of me!" Oliver screamed.

"Dude, calm down." Jake said.

"Seriously Jake?" Oliver said but Jake didn't back down.

"Don't do something stupid that you'll regret man." Jake said as he put his hand on Oliver's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

Oliver took a deep breath and looked at the two of us, my head still on Miley's shoulder. "How could you do this to me Miley?"

I stiffened in Miley's arms as she met his gaze head on. "I don't exactly know what you want me to say Oliver, but I can't just sit back and pretend that I don't want Lilly anymore, I can't sit back and watch her in a relationship with someone whose heart isn't in it, and yours isn't. Lilly deserves the world and a love that could move mountains and someone who will be there for her no matter what and you aren't that person. You still forget that you have a girlfriend anytime you get five minutes of attention by any other girl who knows you from America's Top Talent, and you've been ignoring her since you started preparing for your mini tour just like you barely called last summer when you went on tour. I'm sorry to be so harsh and I don't want to lose you as a friend but back the fuck off and let Lilly decide what she wants."

I was floored. Jake's mouth was open and no sound was coming out and Oliver looked torn. He cleared his throat. "What do you want Lilly?"

I stared into Miley's eyes to once again find the fiery intensity burning into me and I knew instantly what I wanted. I tore my gaze from hers to meet his head on. "I love you Oliver, but I fell out of love a long time ago. I can't be with you anymore."

Oliver let out a puff of air before brushing his ridiculously long hair out of his eyes. "And you're what? A lesbian now? Are you suddenly in love with Miley?"

"I love Miley, she's my very best friend in the whole world and she's the one person that I can count on no matter what. Am I in love with her? I don't know, but I'm willing to explore the possibility and find out. I don't believe in stereotypes and labels, but if your ego is hurt and you feel the need to label me then go ahead Oliver."

I don't know where I got the courage to say that, but Miley was tearing up and she looked so relieved and happy that I knew I made the right choice. She leaned in and kissed me soundly, making my head spin.

"Let's get out of here." She said as she frantically pulled me towards the door of the club where our limo was waiting. I guess Jake would be taking Oliver home.

As soon as we were in the back of the car with the door shut, Miley was on me, kissing and biting and touching every bit of exposed skin she could.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"How can you make me forget my own name with just a kiss?"

Miley smiled and playfully bit my lower lip. "I think that when it's right, that's what's supposed to happen Lil."

Miley screamed to the driver to just drive, we had the car for another three hours anyway.

"Do you know how sexy you looked tonight?" she growled out and I swallowed hard. "The black gown from earlier was stunning, but this…" Miley looked to my outfit "This gorgeous black halter top and white skirt…. Ugh" she didn't finish as she claimed my lips and frantically pulled at the tie on my top to loosen it and remove it. "I couldn't resist you all night. Do you have any idea how wet you make me?"

"I, um, if it's anything like how I feel then yeah, I do." I said as I ripped her tank over her head and threw it to the floor. My bra was next and Miley latched onto my nipples, biting and caressing as we drove into the night. I pushed her off me and pulled her shorts and thong off in one move and Miley took off her own bra before pulling my skirt off along with my underwear. "Miley, you're so beautiful." I said as I grabbed her to me and kissed her slowly, trying to convey that this was more than just the heat of the moment. I kissed from her ear to her throat before moving onto her breasts.

"Mmm." Miley moaned. I kneeled on the floor if the car and spread her legs. Woah.

"You're so wet." I said as I lightly touched her clit before licking her.

"Lilly, yes." She moaned and I kept at it, licking and sucking as I added a finger and curled it inside her. "Uumpsh, come here."

Miley pulled me up and flipped our positions, licking and nibbling me until I was sure I'd die if I didn't come soon. "Please, Miley god I'm dying here."

Without a word, Miley got up and sat on my lap, wrapping her legs around mine and intertwining us, our chests pressed together. She kissed me hotly, as she started to thrust her hips into me. If I thought this was amazing before when we were dancing through our clothes, boy was I wrong.

"Holy shit, yess, right there Miles." I moaned as I grabbed Miley's ass and pulled her into me harder.

"Lilly, god. Mmph"

We continued to rock together, our movements getting faster and harder.

"Don't stop, I think I'm gonna come, ugh yeah." I moaned.

Miley stared into my eyes as she ground once, twice, three more times and that was all it took for me to lose it, coming hard under her as she arched her back and came with me.

"Oh! YES!"

"Lillyyyy! MMMMM!"

Miley coming on top of me had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I brushed the hair out of her face as she grabbed mine and kissed me tenderly as we came down from our high.

"That was amazing, god Miley I'm speechless."

Miley smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"What do you say we go home? I want to hold you while we sleep and if I have the strength to, I want to make love to you again." I said.

Miley feathered my face with soft, loving kisses and I knew that it would be so easy to fall completely in love with her and never look back, and that thought didn't scare me one bit. No, there was no declaration of love, but I knew it was there and fully present, and that was enough for now.

"Driver! Take us home!"

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know!**


End file.
